Batman: Arkham Legacy
Batman: Arkham Legacy is a video game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows and the Mac OS X, and is based on DC Comics' Batman. It is the fourth, and final, installment in the popular Arkhamverse series of video games. It is based on the Arkham Asylum mythos, as well as the "No Man's Land" and "Joker's Last Laugh" comic book story arcs. Summary Nearly a year after Arkham City has been closed down, Gotham City has settled down into a rare, relative harmony. That all stops compleatly when a failed attempt on Gotham's newly elected mayor leads Batman to be kidnapped and taken to Sionis Steel Mill (the last remnants of Arkham City), where an old enemy has, quite literally, returned from the dead - the Joker. Fueled by a thirst for vengeance, the Clown Prince of Crime is planning his most destructive sceme yet - a crime wave on, not just Gotham City, but the entire country. Enlisting the aid of numerous other super-criminals and villains, Gotham City plunges into anarchy, so bad that the U.S. Government seals the city off from the rest of the United States, declaring it a "No Man's Land". Cut off from civilization and facing a city running rampant with seemingly every enemy he has ever faced, Batman faces his most difficult situation yet - a situation that, maybe even the World's Greatest Detective can't even get out of. But, even in the midst of all the chaos...is everything really as it seems, or is there something more sinister at work going on? Plot Nearly a year after the events surrounding Arkham City, a Wayne Enterprises-sponsored press conference is being held on the grounds of Wayne Manor, where newly elected Mayor Kate Spencer, Commissioner Gordon, and District Attorney Paul Coleman are talking about the progress of "The Iron Eagle Initiative", which is the name given to the project surrounding Arkham City's closure. Both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison have been rebuilt and reopened, and only the Industrial District of Gotham is what remains of Arkham City. Characters Heroes/Allies *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Robin/Tim Drake *Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Commissioner Jim Gordon *Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Superman/Clark Kent *Alfred Pennyworth *Lucius Fox *Azrael/Michael Lane *The Creeper/Jack Ryder *The Question/Renee Montoya *The Spoiler/Stephanie Brown *Batgirl/Cassandra Cain *Aaron Cash Villains *The Joker *Nyssa Raatko *Ubu *Ra's al Ghul/Roger A. Gold *Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *Bane *Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *The Penguin/Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot *Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel *Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Lex Luthor *Amanda Waller *Gen. William Fuller *The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Victor Zsasz *Hush/Thomas Elliot *Johnny Sabatino *Roland Daggett *The Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch *Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Maxie Zeus/Maximillian Zeus *Clayface/Basil Karlo *Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *Black Mask/Roman Sionis *Firefly/Garfield Lynns *David Cain *Anarky/Lonnie Machin *Prometheus *KGBeast/Anatoli Knazyev *Lady Shiva/Sandra Woosan *Lt. William Pettit Other *Mayor Kate Spencer *District Attorney Paul Coleman *Dr. Samuel Royce *Vicki Vale *Red Hood/Jason Todd Locations Voice actors *Jensen Ackles as Red Hood *Dino Andrade as Scarecrow *Jonathan Banks as Jim Gordon *Dee Bradley Baker as Ra's al Ghul *Troy Baker as Two-Face / Robin / Prometheus *Brian Bloom as Black Mask *Steve Blum as Killer Croc *Kimberly Brooks as Oracle *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor / David Cain *Terrence C. Carson as Ubu *Kevin Conroy as Batman / Hush *Chris Cox as Deadshot *Grey DeLisle as Catwoman / Vicki Vale *Quinton Flynn as Nightwing *Crispin Freeman as Firefly *Aidan Gillen as Dr. Samuel Royce *Sasha Grey as Huntress *Mark Hamill as The Joker *David Harewood as Paul Coleman *James Horan as Jack Ryder *Kelly Hu as Lady Shiva *Danny Jacobs as Victor Zsasz *Martin Jarvis as Alfred Pennyworth *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Freeze *Katie Leung as Batgirl *Peter MacNicol as The Mad Hatter *Constance Marie as The Question *Anastacia McPherson as Amanda Waller *Ben Mendelsohn as Roland Daggett *Matthew Mercer as Anarky *George Newbern as Superman *Nolan North as The Penguin / KGBeast / Johnny Sabatino *Khary Payton as Azrael *Jon Polito as Gen. Wiliam Fuller *Kevin Michael Richardson as Lucius Fox *AnnaSophia Robb as The Spoiler *Mark Rolston as Deathstroke *Duane R. Shepherd as Aaron Cash *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn *Steve Susskind as Maxie Zeus *Fred Tatasciore as Bane *Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy / Kate Spencer *Nadia Verrucci as Nyssa Raatko *Rick D. Wasserman as Clayface *Bruce Weitz as Lt. William Pettit *Wally Wingert as The Riddler Trivia *Superman was originally intended to be a playable character in the campaign missions downloaded with the DLC as well, but this idea was scrapped for unknown reasons (most likely because the developers didn't want Superman to appear to prominently in a game strictly about Batman, though this hasn't been confirmed), though he still appears as a playable character in several challenge maps. Category:Rangerkid51 Category:Video-Games Category:Under Construction Category:Arkham Games